How far we've come
by hweasley21
Summary: Maxie wanted things to go back to the way they were before but that may be too hard. Spimax. JoLu. This story is on Hiatus. I lost my vision here. Give me a few weeks and I will be back.
1. A little green and a fashion disaster

"Maxie!" Kate called. "Can you come here?"

Maxie sighed deeply and stood slowly. She smoothed her skirt and prayed she would make it to Kate's office without getting sick. This day was like something out of her worst nightmare. The office was busier than ever which normally would have pleased Maxie. A famous designer and two models had come in earlier and instead of Maxie being thrilled she was horrified. The reason- her stomach. She had felt so nauseous all day. A stomach virus on the day she meets such famous people- talk about timing.

Lulu watched Maxie curiously from her desk but didn't respond. That made this disastrous day even worse. Not only was she ill but Lulu had walked in on her throwing up earlier. Maxie was hoping Lulu would be her usual nasty self but the opposite happened. Lulu was compassionate and kind. It made Maxie nervous.

"Maxie!" Kate called again. "Please, I don't have all day."

Maxie jumped a little and then rushed into Kate's office. "Sorry," she said sincerely. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to make arrangements for the photo shoot tomorrow. Have a car pick the models up at 6, ok? Make sure breakfast is waiting for the crew and send a quick reminder to Jax about the shoot."

Maxie was hurriedly taking notes. "I can do that." Maxie said weakly. Her stomach was turning again.

Kate seemed to notice. "Maxie? Are you ok?" she asked.

Maxie nodded, "I am fine," she assured Kate. "I think I ate too much at lunch or something."

Kate did not seem convinced but she didn't argue. She just nodded and went back to her work. Maxie breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down at her desk. Lulu was watching her again. Maxie decided to nip that in the bud- immediately. "What?" she snapped at Lulu. "What can I possibly do for you Princess Lulu?"

Lulu seemed surprised at the malice. "Nothing," she said. "I was just worried about you. You look a little green."

"You look like a fashion disaster, so?" Maxie asked. "What's your point? Green is in, you know?"

Lulu rolled her eyes, "Never mind," she said and went back to typing. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Maxie sighed feeling agitated. "Yeah, I guess, Can you send Jax a reminder email about the photoshoot tomorrow? I'll contact the caterer and the car service."

"Sure," Lulu said, "Not a problem."

The interns went on with their work quietly. But Maxie could occasionally feel Lulu eyes boring into her side. Maxie wondered why Lulu felt the need to be nice to her right. Maybe Lulu felt she had to be nice because Maxie helped her during the whole Logan fiasco. Maxie wanted to tell Lulu that isn't necessary but anymore conversation would turn Maxie's stomach even more.

Maxie was pulled out of her reverie by the elevator door opening. She turned and caught a glimpse of Johnny Zacharra strolling in to see his girlfriend. Maxie really liked Johnny. Not in an I want to jump your bones kind of way- at least not anymore. They developed a pretty decent friendship recently so Maxie was excited to see Johnny.

"Hey, John!" Maxie said enthusiastically as possible.

Johnny grinned, "Hey Maxie!" he replied. "How are you today?"

Maxie shrugged, "I guess I am ok and you?" she countered.

"I am wonderful," he told her. Lulu suddenly appeared at his side trying to look pleasantly at Maxie. "Lulu and I are going to dinner. You want to go too?"

Maxie couldn't think of anything she wanted to do less than have dinner with the cutest couple on the planet. She started to think of a nice way to decline when Johnny added something, "I think Spinelli is coming too."

Maxie stopped and considered this for a moment. In the weeks since she and Spinelli slept together they drifted apart. That was her fault and she knew it. She pushed him away. The last day or so- mostly since she was sick, she missed him. She missed how supportive and caring he was. She wanted things to go back to the way they were before. Maybe she could go out tonight with the uber couple and Spinelli. Maybe they could reconnect.

But, Maxie knew things could never go back. The world didn't work that way. When you do what Maxie did you have to accept responsibility and move forward. "I think Matt and I are going to get dinner." Maxie told him. "Thanks though?"

"Ok," Johnny said good naturedly, "rain check?"

Maxie nodded and watched Lulu and Johnny leave together. Lulu was giggling and Johnny was whispering in her ear. Maxie's felt overwhelmingly sad as she realized how much she missed having someone to love.

After they were gone Maxie looked back at the computer screen. She pulled up Kate's online calendar and started going over dates. Maxie felt her heart drop to her feet. "That has to be wrong," she said. She counted again. She was late. Over two weeks late.

Maxie felt panicked, "I can't be pregnant," she said. The possibility sounded absurd to her ears. "I just can't."

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o000o000

Maxie was alone in her room staring at the wall trying to work up the courage to take the little white box out of the brown paper bag at her feet. "Just do it." She told herself. Maxie knew in her heart that she needed to take this test. But she was too scared-too scared to know the truth.

"I can't," she said and moved to put the bag away. There was a knock at her door and she jumped. "I am really tired Mac." She said. "I am about to go to bed."

"It's not Mac," lulu called. "Can you open the door?"

Maxie stood forgetting about the pregnancy test at her feet. She threw the door open and stared at her coworker. "What?" she asked.

Lulu tried to smile, "Can I come in?" she asked.

Maxie shrugged and stood back letting Lulu inside. Lulu sat down at the edge of Maxie's bed. "I brought by the itinerary for tomorrow." She said motioning to the manila folder in her hand.

"You could have just left it on my desk." Maxie replied. "But, um, thanks I guess." Lulu continued to sit there looking around. "Was there something else?"

"Well, yes." Lulu admitted. "I am worried about you."

"That's bull." Maxie told her. "You hate me. Why would care enough to worry."

"Listen, when Logan…died." Lulu explained, "You were there for me and you helped me cover it up. I don't know why you did it. But you were there when I needed you. I want to return the favor."

Maxie didn't know how to respond. "That isn't necessary." Maxie assured her. "Really. I can handle it. I guess I just have a virus."

Lulu scrutinized her and then relented, "Ok, if that's all." Lulu said. "Just know I am here if you need me." As Lulu stood she kicked the brown bag. "Sorry," she said and leaned over to pick it up.

"No!" Maxie yelled trying to grab it first.

Lulu looked surprised and snatched the bag out of Maxie's grasp. She opened the bag and paled. "A pregnancy test?" she asked her voice was barely audible. "You're pregnant?"

Maxie shrugged trying to look nonchalant, "No, probably not." She said. "I am late and I thought I would check. Better be safe than sorry, right?"

Lulu still looked floored. "Who is- Who?" she started. "Whose is it?" she asked.

"I can't-"Maxie started and then shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Do you know…?" Lulu asked.

Maxie bristled at this, "Of course." She said. She felt the need to hurt lulu, "And he isn't married."

Lulu didn't let that comment ruffle her. "Want some company when you do this?" she asked.

Maxie started to turn her down. But the truth was she didn't think she could do this alone. "Thanks," she said quietly. "Yeah, can you wait here while I…"

Lulu sat back down and put her purse beside her, "Yeah, I can." She said. "I'll be here." S

Maxie took the little white box from Lulu and left her room quietly. Once in the bathroom she locked the door and read the instructions. She took the test quickly and walked slowly back to her bedroom.

Lulu looked up expectantly as Maxie entered the room. "It's not done yet." Maxie explained. "I thought we could wait together."

Maxie sat down beside Lulu. Neither girl knew what to say. The pregnancy test sat on the floor between them. Maxie was nervous she had to do something so she looked over the itinerary Lulu brought.

When the allotted time was up Maxie reached for the plastic stick. Her hand hovered over it for a moment. "I can't," she said. "You look."

Lulu took the test and looked at it. Her face was blank when she looked at Maxie.

"Lulu, tell me," she said. "Am I pregnant?"

To be continued….


	2. Unclear

"It's unclear," Lulu said

"It's unclear," Lulu said.

"What?" Maxie asked snatching the test from Lulu. Sure enough the results weren't clear. "Damn it."

"You only got one test?" Lulu said. "You really should get two tests." Lulu paused, "Plus, I read you're supposed to take them in the morning because they are more accurate or something…." She saw the look on Maxie's face and coughed, "Right. Right. I am not helping."

Maxie whined, "What do I do?" she asked.

"Ok, this is fixable." Lulu told her. She grabbed her purse. "I will run down to the pharmacy and I will grab another test. I will bring it back here and you will try again, ok?"

Maxie nodded, "While your gone I will pick out an outfit for tomorrow." She told Lulu. "That ought to keep me distracted."

Lulu sprinted out the door leaving Maxie alone. Maxie turned towards her closet and started to go through her clothes. But for once Maxie's heart wasn't in finding the perfect little outfit.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lulu stood solemnly in front of the pregnancy tests trying to figure out what is the most accurate.

"Blonde one?" Spinelli called from the end of the aisle. Lulu's head jerked up and she tried to smile at her friend.

"Hi Spin," she said moving away from the pregnancy tests and toward Spinelli. They hugged.

"What are you up to?" Lulu asked she noticed the cough medicine and allergy pills in his hand. "Are you sick?"

"Just a little," Spinelli told her. "The Jackal will recover, please don't worry Fair Lulu."

"Ok," Lulu said.

"What is the blonde one doing out so late? Don't you have the crimson photoshoot tomorrow?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah," Lulu said then an inspiring idea hit her. "I needed Feminine stuff, you know." Lulu knew from experience with her dad, Lucky and Nikolas mentioning a mistral cycle will make any man back off.

Sure enough Spinelli stuttered and blushed, "The Jackal will let you return to it then. Good night blonde one." He ran from her.

Lulu chuckled as she resumed her search fro the most reliable pregnancy test. Finally in her frustration she grabbed six from the shelf and went to the counter. As Lulu paid for the pregnancy test she had no idea Spinelli was watching in shock from the doorway assuming she was the one with the pregnancy scare. But Spinelli wasn't the only one spying on Lulu

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A man in a dark suit left the pharmacy right after Spinelli. He climbed into the open door of a really expensive dark, sedan.

"Is she coming out?" the driver asked.

"Yes," his passenger said. "But we need to head back to the mansion."

"Why?" the driver asked. "We were told to follow her."

"Things have changed and we need to tell the boss something immediately."

"Fine," the driver snapped and they pulled out of the parking lot. A few minutes later they entered the house they worked at and found their boss sitting at his desk.

Anthony Zacharra looked up at his two guards. "What are you doing here, I thought I told you to follow Lulu." He said.

"You did but we needed to tell you something," the first man said. "Something I saw at the pharmacy."

"You don't have to report her ever move to me as she makes them. You can give a general report at the end of the evening."

"Sir," the second man said. "I said Ms. Spencer buying a pregnancy test."

Anthony's head jerked up. "What?" he asked. He wheeled himself from behind the desk. "The little chippy is pregnant? Is it John's?"

"Ok, we don't know she is pregnant. She is just taking a test. And, the only man we see her with is Johnny, so, yes; he would be the father I assume."

Anthony seemed to be torn between disgust and happiness; Disgust over Lulu getting a tighter hold on Johnny and happiness over a Zacharra heir. "We need to be sure. We need to know what she is going to do if she is pregnant." He paused for a moment. "Follow her again. Let me know if she goes to a doctor. If spying doesn't work I will have to employ others ways to find out." He dismissed the men and continued to scheme in the privacy of his office.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Lulu opened the door to Maxie's room and threw the bag on the floor. "There you go," she said.

Maxie smirked, "There are enough test here to get us through several more scares, huh?"

"Just take the damn test," lulu snapped handing her one of the boxes.

Maxie nodded and left the room. Lulu started to sit down and wait but changed her mind. Maybe she could find some evidence of who the father of Maxie's maybe-baby was. Lulu looked under Maxie's mattress and on her bedside table for a diary. Nothing.

Just as she was going to go through the desk drawers the door opened. Lulu stopped and smiled at Maxie. "Done?"

"I am done. But, I can't look." Maxie said.

Lulu and Maxie waited a moment for the test to finish and then Maxie handed it to Lulu. Lulu hesitated a moment and then looked down. Her head popped back up, "It's positive." Lulu said.

"Positive?" Maxie replied. "No, it can't… I can't… be…"

"I know this is a shock." Lulu said.

"I'll take another one in the morning. You said it's more accurate in the morning, right?" Maxie asked.

"Yeah but Maxie, you can't keep taking pregnancy test until they come up negative. You should see a doctor." Lulu advised.

"If the next test comes up positive, I will see a doctor. I promise" Maxie said. "Just let me do this."

"Ok," Lulu agreed. "I will come by in the morning with breakfast. We can do the test and then go to the photoshoot."

"Thanks," Maxie said.

"Ok, well, I'll go. Try and get some sleep." Lulu told her.

0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Maxie and Lulu stared at the pregnancy test quietly. "One more." Maxie said.

"You promised," Lulu reminder her.

"Just one more?" Maxie begged.

"No, this is the third test this morning. " Lulu said. "We are late for the photoshoot and you promised." Lulu handed Maxie her cell phone.

Maxie snatched it, "thanks," she said sarcastically. She dialed the number and left a message for Kelly Lee at GH. "Done." Maxie told Lulu.

"Good," Lulu said. "Get dressed."

Maxie reached for the cup of coffee Lulu was holding. Lulu pulled away spilling a little on Maxie's hand." What?" Maxie asked.

"No, if you are pregnant, you can't have coffee." Lulu told her.

Maxie groaned, "This sucks already." She said. She stood up and reached for the clothes she laid out the night before.

"Maxie," Lulu started. "Who is the father?"

Maxie didn't say anything. "You won't believe me." Maxie told her as she dressed.

"Try me." Lulu replied.

"Spinelli," Maxie said.

Lulu stared at Maxie like a deer in headlights. "Spinelli?" she echoed. "How? When?"

"About two months ago. Right after Logan died. I was scared and I went to him." Maxie shrugged, "That is when and I am pretty sure you know how it happened."

"I can't believe it." Lulu said. "You have to tell him."

"I don't have to do anything." Maxie replied angrily. "And I won't until I know something." The phone rang and Maxie answered.

It was Kelly Lee. "Hi," Maxie greeted her.

"What can I do for you?" Kelly asked sounding a bit wary.

"I took a home pregnancy test- four actually, and they all came out positive. I guess, I just need to know if I am pregnant." Maxie explained.

"Ok," Kelly said, "Well, why don't you come in and see me after lunch today."

"Today," Maxie repeated. "Um, yeah, ok."

"See you then," Kelly said and disconnected.

Maxie turned to Lulu. "Today after lunch." Maxie told her.

"Good." Lulu said. "Ready?"

Maxie nodded and grabbed her purse and together they left for the Crimson photoshoot.


End file.
